


Let There Be

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-23
Updated: 2005-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cordelia starts something. Cordy/Wes/Gunn in 100 words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let There Be

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Cordelia _started_ it; Wesley recalled ever afterwards. She started it, with her fingers on their shoulders suddenly digging a little deeper. She turned and accidentally brushed Wesley's cheek with Springtime Rose lips and then did it again on purpose, and Wesley tired to retaliate but missed her cheek entirely, and then Gunn's hands had found their way under Wesley's shirt, and Cordelia, between them, had been scrunched like a bug when they kissed around her head and, complaining loudly, had begged to be kissed by both of them at once. That had been the beginning.

Like everything beautiful, it ended.


End file.
